


About Shion's topping and embarrassed Nezumi

by kare_reiko



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kare_reiko/pseuds/kare_reiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little humor story from Nezushi daily life. It can be treated like a standalone story or part of my "Not Perfect" universe. It's about idea of Shion getting banned from being on the top by Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Shion's topping and embarrassed Nezumi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn't want to bother anyone to correct this little smut/fluff XD.

At the some point of their relationship, Nezumi and Shion switched almost equally in being on the top. Nezumi really enjoyed it, to his surprise, even if he was the bottom.

But sometimes Shion did or said something that embarrassed the long haired boy so much that later Shion was banned for a while from being on the top. Number of the banned days depended on how much Nezumi felt ashamed while their lovemaking.

***

They were at the shower. Their lovemaking was in middle of the way and Nezumi couldn't hold moans that were coming from his mouth.

"It's so… pretty. The sounds… you making… It's like… you're singing for me. " Shion said between his own groans and hard breaths.

"Stop..Ah… saying such.. things, air... head." The dark haired boy said slightly embarrassed leaning more on the cold tiles.

"Why? I like it. And it's me.. who making.. you sing like.. this…" The crimson eyed boy whispered into Nezumi's ear. He wrapped his hand around older boy's length and started to pump it with vigor. "Sing for me… more… Nezumi."

"Shi… Ahh! Shi.. t… Mmmh." It felt too good, so Nezumi, wanting or not, fulfilled Shion's request. It didn't mean that he didn't feel embarrassed. He did and he cursed at Shion for turning him into such mess.

"See?... Like this." Shion said with low voice making Nezumi coming hard.

Nezumi didn't know that it was possible for this airhead to embarrass him so much until that day.

 

Because of that he didn't let Shion to be on the top for around the month.

 

***  
„Ah… mmm… Shi..on, harder." Nezumi moaned, closing his eyes from the pleasure.

"Did… I heard… please?" Shion teased while hovering over him.

"Are you… fucking… kidding me?" The older boy raised his head from pillow to look at Shion's face. "Kidding? Ah… Never… Fucking? Yes… Just right now." Shion grinned happily while joking and Nezumi didn't know what to say as his face covered with darker shade of red from the embarrassment.

After that Shion didn't topped for the two weeks.

***

There was a day when Nezumi teased Shion about lack of the other boy's creativity while sex. He never thought that he will regret those words later.

They were alone and they somehow ended in the bakery. Nezumi leaned over the table as Shion has prepared him from behind. The white haired boy massaged his lower cheeks and kissed one of them.

"Mmm, what a fresh and tasty rolls, I'm going to put my baguette between them and fill them with my butter…"

Nezumi turned around surprising Shion, but he didn't care. He was never so speechless in his life and after first shook passed away Nezumi was only able to laugh for another two hours.

 

Shion didn't topped that day and for the next three weeks since each time he tried to approach Nezumi, the dark haired boy started to laugh teasing Shion about his 'baguette'.

 

***

It was often like this. When Shion was on the top his hands and lips was everywhere on Nezumi's body. Holding him close, touching his face, kissing him, whispering silly confessions and doing all those things that people called 'Making love".

Only Shion was able to make Nezumi feel so vulnerable and at the same time so good and safe. Shion was able to make Nezumi melt with his gentle touches so the older boy wasn't sure anymore if he was still a single being.

When they climaxed, Shion often laid on him, still holding him like existence of the world was depending on it. It was clear that the white haired boy was exhausted, but he still moved his face from safe corner of Nezumi's neck and kissed his boyfriend in the cheek.

"I love you" He said almost out of breath.

"You are pretty clingy today, your Majesty." Nezumi teased a little feeling slightly embarrassed by this small confession. Still, he couldn't deny that he was the one that screamed Shion's name with such love just a few minutes ago. That realization was always embarrassing when Nezumi thought about it later. He was just as silly as the white haired boy.

Shion looked at him while raising a little on his still shaking arms.

"It's just my way of loving you. I don't know any other way to show you that I care about you. I always want to thank you for letting me be with you like this. I know it's hard for you to trust others and yet you are giving yourself to me. I want you to feel happy, to make you feel as much loved as it's possible. I love you. No matter if we have sex with you or me on the top."

After saying that Shion again learned his whole body over Nezumi. His white hair tickled Nezumi's flushed face.

"I love this part. After we done you always hold me like this." Shion chuckled a little into pillows. Then Nezumi noticed how tight he wrapped his arms around Shion's backs.

Was he always used to hold the other boy like this?

He didn't even noticed. It always was natural thing to do, to have Shion's warmth so close after all those silly love confessions. It feel so good.

"I love you, Nezumi" Shion repeated slipping slowly to the sleep leaving Nezumi all red on his face and neck. Still, the dark haired boy didn't move away. He tangled their limbs even more. His heart beat fast with happiness and love for that boy that get through his walls.

It was only possible for Shion to have such control over Nezumi, to embarrass the older boy and to be able to erase all of his loneliness.

Shion on the top and his lovemaking was often happened to make Nezumi ashamed to the bone and yet the dark haired boy loved that moments. They were the same. Nezumi also loved every way of being with Shion even if he will never say that aloud.

Else he wouldn't let Shion to be on top while having sex with him when they rested and they found a way to each other again that night.


End file.
